<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Important To Me by maxbegone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863634">Important To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone'>maxbegone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Making Up, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, patrick loves david and realizes it in TOB and that's that on that ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David had danced, quite literally, his way back into Patrick’s good graces and it worked. And Patrick is so, so happy about it. He pulled this man up off the floor, hugged him, and kissed him hard.</p><p>Written for the dialogue prompt <i> "I don't want to screw this up." </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Important To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts">fishyspots</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="fishyspots.tumblr.com">@fishyspots</a> on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hyZhC">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>An hour ago, David had been on the floor of the Apothecary, sweating and doing something between panting and laughter.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>An hour ago, Patrick had been in a wooden chair laughing, too, with his heart pounding in his ears. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>David had danced, quite literally, his way back into Patrick’s good graces and it worked. And Patrick is so, so happy about it. He pulled this man up off the floor, hugged him, and kissed him hard.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>They shuffled around quick to finish lockup and grab their things, and with a single, wordless look, David was in he passenger seat of Patrick’s car as they drove into Elmdale. If he had his way, <em>really </em>had his way and neither of them had to be at the store the following morning, Patrick would keep driving and get them a hotel room for the night.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>But he knew that David would be too stubborn to get up even earlier than normal just to drive back home in time to open. So Patrick opted for burgers and fries instead, which David paid for, and sitting on the hood of his car in an empty parking lot by the ballfields.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“What was it?” He’s standing in front of David, fists balled-up as he attempts to shake his shoulders and wiggle around. His boyfriend -- oh thank <em>god, </em>his <em>boyfriend -- </em>has a hand covering part of his face as he shakes his head with laughter at the display. “Like this?”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Why--? <em>Why </em>are you trying to copy that horrendous dance?” David asks between gasps of laughter. “It’s embarrassing enough! Stop, you look so stupid! Patrick, stop--” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick does a spin, a too-ambitious move that causes him to stumble over his own two feet as David is near tears. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“See? You’re gonna hurt yourself,” David reaches out for him, shaking his hands. “Just--come here.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick sidles up between his legs, hands finding a spot on his sides. Even in the dulled light of the street lamps David’s eyes glow bright. Patrick studies him, he wants to memorize every line and feature that decorates his face; the way he smiles, how his lashes lay soft against his cheeks when David’s eyes are closed.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Because if Patrick were to ever lose David again, or even come close to doing so, he’s a man he never wants to forget. Patrick is sure, no he <em>knows </em>he loves him, and it is taking absolutely everything in his power not to blurt it out right now.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Instead, he steadies himself by bringing a hand up to David’s cheek, moving his thumb against the skin slowly, softly. David’s grin relaxes into something small as he meets Patrick’s gaze.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I don’t want to screw this up,” Patrick whispers, tears evident in his voice. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>David clears his throat, “I feel like that should be my line for how I was acting this morning...”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“It’s not.” Patrick takes a deep breath before he continues. “I should have told you. I...It wasn’t fair to you, and I should have told you.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Patrick--”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“David, please? Can I just say this?”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>He nods, so Patrick keeps going.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you, I promise. Because I--” He swallows thickly, pushing the emotion down, down, down. “David I want this for us.” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><em>This, </em>he thinks. <em>All of it, a future, the long haul, whatever that entails. Us. </em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>David’s face goes softer, somehow, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows. “It’s okay,” he says quietly.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick’s lips purse. “Is it?”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Mh-hm.” David nods. “I wish you had told me, but it’s fine. I get it. I do.” He says it slowly, and Patrick isn’t quite sure he should make it out as David sympathizing with him or flat-out agreeing so they can just move on.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>And Patrick almost says it. Right there, in the dark, he almost feels brave enough to say the words. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>I love you. </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>But he keeps it to himself and lets the spark the words send through his body hit every nerve. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>He smiles, albeit a little weak. “I’m sorry. Any questions you have, I’ll answer them. You deserve that. And they will be honest answers, not that I need to reiterate that to you.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“You, too,” David replies, “I feel like we need to have a long talk about our histories.” He laughs at himself and adds, “I’ll be <em>very </em>long and deprecating for me, at least, but we need to do it. That sound okay?”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick lets his shoulders relax, the knot unfurling in his stomach. Today, tonight, all of it went much better than he expected. He hops up next to David on the hood, wraps a hand around the back of his head and pulls him in for a long kiss.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“That sounds okay,” Patrick repeats in the thin space between their lips. He kisses him again, shorter this time. “I missed you this week.” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>He can hear the light huff of breath David releases. “I missed you, too.” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick can tell that there’s something else hanging in the air and after a minute, David’s fingers come up to curl around his wrist. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“You’re...very important to me,” David says finally, and there’s an underscoring of timidity that Patrick just has to smile at.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>He tilts his head up just enough to kiss the crease that’s reappeared between David’s eyebrows and whispers, “You are, too,” and they leave it at that.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Patrick asks some time later. They’ve since gone quiet, relishing in each other’s space. “Ray’s home, but I think I’d like to make up for lost time.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“As long as we’re not too loud,” David smirks, and they both laugh at the insinuation. “Sure. I, uh...I was hoping I wouldn’t be alone tonight, anyway.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Patrick ducks his head down momentarily, just long enough for David to pull him in and kiss the side of his head twice. He takes initiative, sliding off the car and pulling Patrick to follow.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Let’s go.” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="o_B3M">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You can find me <a href="maxbegone.tumblr.com">@maxbegone</a> on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>